We are not alone anymore
by salomon12
Summary: Annabeth didn't like prophecies…like at all. But that didn't stop the fates, given that she was going to take part in another one. Strangely, this time the prophecy didn t involve any of her friends...or more specifically, any demigod. This time she was going to risk her life with a whole new world full of unknown people. ¿Why? Well, that's what annabeth was going to find out.


Annabeth knew something was wrong when she discovered a guy about her age, following her wherever she went. I know what you´re going to say " _How do you know he's following you, he might be going to a place near your destination. You're being paranoid"._ Well, when you are a demigod, being paranoid it's never enough. You have to be cautious.

Anyway, it all started when Annabeth was returning from San Francisco to New York after spending christmas with her dad and family. She needed to prepare for her last semester in school, before she could go to New Rome for college. The first time she detected the guy, he was like a person waiting for the metro to arrive. Then, she noticed him sitting near her and felt his stare multiple times during the ride to the airport. Once, she locked eyes with him and he immediately looked away. Ok, now that made him look suspicious.

Annabeth's first thought was that he might be a monster disguise as a human. But it was late and there was no one else in the subway, so if he was a monster, he would have attacked by then. Besides, he was to cute for being a monster. Annabeth shook her head. She had to remember never to trust in apariences. So….what could he be?

Annabeth was about to ask him directly, when her cell phone ringed. She threw her hand into her bag and started looking for the device. When she finally found it between a dozen of building's blueprints, she stared at the screen showing the caller ID and smiled because of the name that appear on it. Percy's mom. Which means it was probably Percy, given that he didn't have a cell phone. He might have been calling to check on her.

She was about to answer when a voice near her spoke.

"Don´t"

Annabeth turned to see the guy who was stalking her, and took a more detailed picture of him. He looked...normal for being a stalker. Brown pants, a white t shirt and a black jacket. Black converse and no accessories. His hair color was like nutella and its style was a simple casual haircut. His eyes were big and round and their color was something like hazel mixed with a little bit of green.

His face made him looked like someone relaxed, easygoing, kind and funny. But that totally contradicted the tone of his voice when he spoke to her: serious and cold.

Annabeth frowned.

-Excuse me?-she asked.

The guy´s eyes moved fast, alarmed, looking around all the wagon. Annabeth's heart beat increased, while the young man came near her and sat two places away from her. Annabeth didn't move away. He locked his eyes with hers and whispered:

-They are watching us.

Annabeth blinked several times before her mouth went dry.

-Who?- she managed to ask.

-It´s hard to explain- the guy looked nervous. He sighed. -Look, I know it's going to sound crazy, but you have to trust me. Something bad it's going to happen and i need you to take my hands.

Annabeth looked at him suspiciously.

-Please-he begged.

Annabeth was reclutanctly to do what he said. She had trust issues after everything she'd been through. just, when she was about to start arguing about why she should do what he said, a loud boom was heard and the wagon they were in, shook violently.

Annabeth stood up just in time to watch the front wagon collide with the other and start burning up in flames.

-Too late-the guy said. In matter of seconds he was standing next to annabeth and holding her hands. Annabeth felt dizzy before closing her eyes and immerse into darkness.

 _ **Hey, guys.**_

 _ **This is my story and i have to tell you something….You know Rick Riordan owns everything.**_

 _ **But that's not the thing, I'm not a native english speaker and i really need help in writing skills because i'm preparing for an important english exam.**_

 _ **So please, review and leave constructive comments so i can improve my skill.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for everything.**_

 _ **Sal**_


End file.
